Drama Vocaloids!
by Kueii
Summary: Awalnya kehidupan mereka berdua biasa saja. Tapi setelah dipilih menjadi pemeran utama pada drama musikal kelas untuk fetival budaya, kehidupan mereka berubah total. Semua menjadi rumit. Cinta yang tiba-tiba hancur. Kaito/Miku/Len/Rin and Gumi/Gakupo/Luka


Sebelumnya, kehidupan milik Miku Hatsune berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan Len Kagamine. Ya. Mengalir tenang seperti air.

Len adalah kekasih Rin Kagamine, yang merupakan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Dan Miku menjalin hubungan rahasia dengan Kaito-_sensei_ sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi sayangnya semua berubah saat Len dan Miku dipilih sebagai tokoh utama pada sebuah drama kelas untuk mengikuti acara festival budaya tahunan.

/

.

"_Sial! Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi?"_

.

/

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers:<strong>

**Vocaloid**Crypton Media Future Inc., Yamaha Corp., INTERNET Co., Ltd, PowerFX, AH Software, and Sony Music Distribution Inc.

**Vocaloid Play! © **kireinpinku

**Drama Vocaloids! **translated by Kie2Kei from a fic titled **Vocaloids Play!**

.

**Warning:**

Just readers who knows exactly about this. I don't recieve any flame. Don't blame me because of this CRACK-ish pairing.

.

**Important Note:**

Kei di sini; di fic ini tak memiliki apapun. Kei hanya menyampaikan cerita ini dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Dan hanya mengubah sedikit deskripsi, supaya lebih mudah dimengerti dalam Bahasa Indonesia.

.

Di fic ini, ada perbedaan umur antar karakter.

Miku = 14 tahun

Len = 14 tahun

Rin = 14 tahun (dia tidak satu kelas dengan Len)

Kaito = 20 tahun (seorang guru musik)

Meiko = 20 tahun (seorang suster di ruang kesehatan)

Gumi = 14 tahun

Luka = 15 tahun (tapi dia satu kelas dengan Miku)

Gakupo = 15 tahun (seorang kakak kelas)

.

Dan Kei ingatkan lagi, **Kei tidak memiliki apapapun di sini**.

**If you don't like, just ****go back****.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saat Kelas Musik Berlangsung<strong>_

"_Minna_-_san_! Kita akan mempersiapkan sebuah drama untuk festival budaya. Hm? Bagaimana?" sahut seorang gadis berambut hijau rumput dari depan kelas.

Semua murid yang mendengar _deklarasi_ ketua kelasnya tersebut hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi, sambil menatap bingung.

Kemudian, gadis bersurai hijau ini menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan mulai berceloteh kembali. "Drama ini pasti akan menjadi drama musikal yang paling keren!" Iris matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya terlihat berbinar. "Jadi, siapa yang berminat menjadi pemeran utama?" tambahnya dengan mata penuh harap.

"Luka-_chan_. Gumi-_chan_ sangat cocok menjadi ketua kelas, bukankah begitu?" Bisikkan sebuah suara milik seorang gadis berambut _teal_ sampai di telinga gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya yang mempunyai rambut sewarna dengan permen kapas; Luka, di sela-sela sang ketua kelas sedang mencari _bintang_ utama dalam dramanya.

"Yap! Benar Miku. Dia benar-benar serius." Luka pun melirik gadis benama Miku sambil tersenyum tipis. "Tapi, ini membutuhkan sedikit sentuhan lagi," tambah gadis bermata _azure_ itu, sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Gumi-_san_. Bagaimana kalau pemain utamanya itu Miku? Dia punya suara _high-pitched_ yang bagus, dan itu sangat cocok dengan drama musikal yang akan kita buat." Beberapa murid melihat ke arah Miku yang duduk di sebelah Luka. Luka pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Miku. Dan beberapa semburat merah nampak samar di wajah porselen Miku kala itu.

"Ide yang bagus! Megurine-_san_. Mungkin para fans laki-laki Miku-_chan_ yang menonton akan menjerit kegirangan." Gumi pun bersenandung pelan sambil menuliskan nama Miku di papan tulis. Luka pun duduk kembali dan tersenyum puas.

"Luka-_chan_! Apa maksudnya itu?" Miku kembali berbisik pada Luka yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

Luka tidak merespon, ia tetap tersenyum sambil memandang ke arah papan tulis. Tepatnya, ia memandang nama Miku yang tertera di sana. Kemudian, seorang murid laki-laki tiba-tiba berdiri.

Dengan heboh ia berkata, "Gumi-_san_, Gumi-_san_! Bagaimana kalau... Kagamine-_san_ menjadi peran utama prianya? Ia punya suara yang bagus, dan pasti fans fanatiknya akan menonton drama musikal kelas kita!"

Len yang saat itu sedang meminum susu kotak dengan _essence_ pisang saat diskusi berlangsung pun langsung tersedak.

"Hm... Itu ide yang bagus! Terima kasih teman." Gumi kemudian menuliskan nama Len dan murid yang memberikan saran itu pun duduk kembali di kursinya.

"A-Apa? Aku menolaknya dan aku tidak mau memerankan peran utama, apalagi sambil bernyanyi!" Len dengan tegas menolaknya. Tapi sayangnya, tak seorang pun mendengarkannya.

"Selamat! Len Kagamine dan Miku Hatsune. Kalian berdua akan memerankan peran utama. Lakukan yang terbaik demi kelas kita, oke?" ucap Gumi senang. Dilanjutkan dengan semua murid bertepuk tangan dan memberikan semangat agar drama kelas mereka sukses.

Miku dan Len hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang, saat mendengar _deklarasi_ kedua kalinya milik ketua kelasnya yang super ceria.

**o~o~o**

'Bagus! Aku akan tampil sebagai tontonan utama di depan banyak orang nanti. Aku tak tahu bagaimana nanti jadinya,' Miku membatin sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang kembali. Sebenarnya, dia punya sedikit ketakutan untuk tampil di depan banyak orang. Yup. Itulah sedikit rahasia kecil Miku, yang tidak diketahui banyak orang.

'Tch, aku tidak mau ikut drama bodoh itu. Pasti banyak latihannya, dan itu akan mengurangi waktu menyenangkanku bersama Rin,' Len berdecak kesal dalam hatinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah memalingkan mukannya ke arah meja Miku.

Miku yang merasa dirinya sedang diperhatikan melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya, dan ia menemukan pria berambut _honey-blonde_ yang rambutnya diikat sedikit kebelakang sedang memandanginya.

Pandangan mereka bertumbukkan. Iris _teal_-nya bertemu dengan iris _turquoise_ milik Len. Merasa kaget dan malu karena saling memandang tanpa alasan yang jelas, keduannya memalingkan muka. Dan entah kenapa semburat merah muda muncul di wajah kedua ciptaan _Yang_ _Kuasa_ tersebut.

'_Aneh. Kenapa wajahku harus memerah dan terasa panas saat bertatapan dengannya?'_ batin keduanya.

**o~o~o**

_**Saat Latihan Seusai Sekolah**_

"Teman, ini adalah naskah yang kubuat untuk drama musikal nanti," sahut Gumi pada seisi kelas sambil mengibas-ngibaskan beberapa lembar naskah.

Lalu, murid-murid yang penasaran pun bergerombol mengelilingi Gumi, termasuk Miku, Luka, dan Len.

"Miku, kau akan berperan sebagai Putri, dan Len, kau berperan sebagai Pangeran." Gumi menatap Miku dan Len secara bergantian.

"Drama ini bercerita tentang persaingan antara Putri yang pemalu dari Negeri Hijau dan Pangeran nakal dari Negeri Kuning. Di mana keduanya sama-sama ingin menguasai dunia. Walau begitu, mereka berdua tau faktanya; mereka berdua sedang kasmaran. Kemudian, mereka berdua mengerti perasaan yang mereka simpan. Dan mereka pun bisa mengekspresikan perasaan itu pada satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya, mereka dapat menguasai dunia bersama-sama," jelas Gumi dengan bangga dengan mata berbinar.

Murid-murid yang ada di hadapan Gumi hanya bisa berkeringat dingin, saat Gumi selesai memberitahu isi naskahnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, reaksi teman sekelasnya benar. Karena naskah _Masterpiece_ Gumi agak aneh serta terlalu... mendominasi. Ya. Cerita dengan tema _dominasi_.

"Ini adalah daftar lagu yang harus kalian nyanyikan untuk menyempurnakan naskahku." Lalu Gumi menyodorkan dua lembar kertas, satu untuk Miku dan sisanya untuk Len. Inilah isi kertas tersebut.

/

Putri (Miku Hatsune) menyanyikan lagu:

-Melt

-Last Night, Good Night

-White Letter

.

Pangeran (Len Kagamine) menyanyikan lagu:

-Spice!

-Fire Flower

-Soundless Voice

.

Lagu yang harus dinyanyikan bersama (duet):

-World is Mine! (Lagu pembuka)

-Love is War

-Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki

-Magnet (Lagu untuk aksi final)

/

"Oh iya, ini naskah milik kalian." Gumi kemudian membagikan naskahnya pada Len dan Miku. "Lakukan yang terbaik! Demi kelas kita, ya?" Gumi pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada kedua pemeran utama yang akan mensukseskan drama _masterpiece _miliknya.

Keduanya mulai membaca naskah buatan Gumi. Kira-kira ceritanya seperti ini.

/

Pada zaman dahulu kala, di tempat yang nun jauh di sana. Hiduplah Putri pemalu dari Negeri Hijau dan Pangeran nakal dari Negeri Kuning. Mereka menyimpan perasaan suka antara satu sama lain. Tapi karena hubungan kedua kerajaan yang kurang baik, kedua kerajaan menganggap mereka berdua hanya sedang bersaing menguasai dunia. (menyanyikan lagu duet pertama; World is Mine!)

Tanpa diketahui siapapun, mereka tetap menyimpan rasa suka mereka pada satu sama lain. (menyanyikan lagu Melt untuk Miku dan untuk Len, Spice!) Dan mereka sering berkirim-kirim surat secara rahasia, yang isinya tentang perasaan mereka masing-masing. (dilanjutkan dengan lagu White Letter dan Soundless Voice) Kadang kala mereka juga bertemu secara rahasia. (kemudian menyanyikan lagu Last Night, Good Night dan Fire Flower) Tapi jika di hadapan publik, mereka pura-pura bertengkar layaknya orang yang saling membenci.

Melihat anaknya masing-masing selalu bertengkar dan bersaing. Lalu kedua belah pihak orang tua dari masing-masing Negeri menyatakan perang, antar satu sama lain. (diiringi lagu Love is War)

Perpecahaan antar kedua kerajaan makin memburuk. Mereka tak dapat mengontrol perasaan mereka; sang Putri dan sang Pangeran. Ditandai dengan perang argumen-argumen buruk antara Putri dan Pangeran di hadapan publik-yang sebenarnya hanya rekayasa-. Keduanya hanya bisa menyakiti perasaan masing-masing kala itu. (menyanyikan lagu duet Hajimete Koi ga Owaru Toki)

Pangeran pun menemui sang Putri secara diam-diam pada malam hari. Dia pun mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan pada sang Putri. Putri pun terharu dan membalas perasaan sang Pangeran. Ia bersama Pangeran berusaha menghentikan perang antara Negeri masing-masing dan membeberkan perasaan sebenarnya yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain yaitu, cinta.

Akhirnya, kedua orang tua mereka menyerah dan menghentikan peperangan. Mereka juga merestui hubungan putra-putri mereka. Sekarang, Negeri Hijau dan Negeri Kuning hidup bahagia dan berdampingan selamanya.(diakhiri dengan dinyanyikannya lagu magnet)

/

Len dan Miku hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ setelah membaca naskahnya secara terperinci. "Naskah macam apa ini?" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Wow, _chemistry_ antara pemain utama mulai menguat. Padahal kalian belum memasuki sesi latihan." Terdengar suara berat dari arah pintu kelas.

Semua orang lantas mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara, dan mereka melihat sosok guru yang cukup tinggi dan mempunyai rambut berwarna biru. Dia adalah Kaito-_sensei_, seorang guru musik.

"Gumi-_san_, jadi ini drama musikal yang ingin kau tayangkan di festival budaya nanti? Jika pemain utamanya adalah Hatsune-_san_, semuanya pasti akan menjadi lebih menarik," lanjut Kaito-_sensei_ sambil melirik ke arah Miku.

Saat mata mereka bertemu, terlihat sekilas semburat merah di wajah porselen Miku. Len yang tak sengaja melihatnya, hanya bisa menyeringai kecil di dalam hatinya.

"Betul, _sensei_. Tapi tolong jangan ganggu kami sekarang. Kami akan memulai sesi latihan," ujar Gumi pada Kaito-_sensei_.

Kaito pun tersenyum pada Gumi dan meninggalkan kelas. Dan semburat pada wajah Miku pun perlahan menghilang.

"Nah, _minna_, ayo mulai mencoba percakapan dalam naskahnya! Dan um... Megurine-_san_, tolong ambilkan beberapa kostum dari klub drama, ya?" lanjut Gumi sambil memulai sesi latihan dan menyuruh Luka untuk ikut membantunya.

"Kenapa harus aku, Gumi-_san_?" keluh Luka.

"Karena hanya kau yang tidak mempunyai peran apapun di dalam drama musikal ini," balas Gadis bermata _emerald_ itu. "Ayolah Megurine-_san, _bantu aku sedikit... saja," pinta Gumi kemudian.

Luka memutar iris _azure_-nya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang dan setelahnya, ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil kostumnya, Megurine-_san_." Gumi mendorong Luka keluar kelas untuk segera mengambil kostumnya.

Luka pun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

**o~o~o**

Luka berjalan ke arah ruang klub drama. Ia meraih celah pegangan pintu yang tersemat di pintu tersebut, lalu menggesernya secara perlahan.

"Permisi, bolehkah saya meminjam beberapa kos-" Utaian kalimat milik gadis berambut sewarna permen kapas tersebut terputus, iris azure-nya membulat sempurna. Ketika melihat seorang pria berambut panjang berwarna ungu tidak memakai kaus/atasan.

Refleks Luka pun menutup pintunya kembali. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia membukannya lagi. Dan pria itu tetap bertelanjang dada.

"Ah, ini bukan mimpi. Kau benar-benar seorang putri." Tiba-tiba pria itu mencondongkan wajahnya ke arah Luka dan merapatkan tubuh Luka ke pintu klub drama.

Jarak antara wajahnya makin dekat, dekat, dekat, dan...

"Ja-jangan melakukan _itu_ padaku! Aku bahkan belum pernah menikah!" Luka menjerit ngeri.

Laki-laki berambut ungu itu pun berhenti mendekat dan mulai terkikik geli. Dan Luka hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan ngeri.

"Haha. Kamu seharusnya lihat ekspresimu saat menjerit tadi. Itu benar-benar tak mencerminkan seorang putri," komentarnya diselingi tawa geli.

Entah apa maksud pria ini. Tapi yang terlintas dalam benak Luka, pria ini mencoba mempermalukannya. Tiga tanda siku mulai terlihat di dahi Luka. Kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas maksimum.

**Duaghh!**

Ia pun menghantam _kebanggaan_ sang pria aneh tersebut, dengan lutut kanannya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Ugh!" Pria itu pun meringis pelan sambil jatuh pingsan ke lantai ruangan dan tak sadarkan diri.

Luka pun menyapu pandangan sekitar ruangan, demi menemukan kostum yang Gumi minta-ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan pria mesum yang tergeletak di lantai-.

Setelah menemukannya, ia lekas mengambilnya dan bergegas kembali ke kelas.

Saat ia sudah membuka dan berada di ambang pintu. Luka menoleh ke arah pria yang terkapar di lantai.

"Aku akan meminjam kostum-kostum ini untuk beberapa saat. Sampai nanti, pria mesum," pamit Luka, sambil berlalu keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya kembali.

**o~o~o**

"Megurine-_san_. Apa yang membuat begitu lama saat mengambil kostum?" Ketua kelasnya yang berambut hijau ini menatap Luka penasaran. "Oh, ya tuhan. Ini sudah jam lima sore!" tambahnya.

"Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf Gumi-_san_. Sebenarnya ada sedikit _urusan_ yang cukup menyita waktuku tadi," jelas Luka.

Ketua kelas yang bernama Gumi itu, menghembuskan nafas panjang. Pandangannya beralih pada siswa-siswi yang masih berkutat dengan naskahnya. Jemari lentiknya mengetuk permukaan papan tulis cukup keras, supaya perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya.

"Omong-omong, hari mulai gelap." Lantunan kata-kata kembali keluar dari bibir manis milik sang ketua kelas. "Kita akan melanjutkan acara latihan kita pada besok hari. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya hari ini," lanjut Gumi sambil tersenyum ramah.

Murid-murid pun membereskan barang bawaanya. Luka menyimpan kostum yang ia bawa, di dalam lemari kelas dan menguncinya. Gumi masih berkomat-kamit mengobrolkan naskahnya pada teman yang pulang searah bersamanya. Dan Len telah pulang duluan bersama beberapa teman prianya.

Kini tinggal Miku sendirian di dalam kelas, dan ia masih membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah ia selesai dan keluar kelas, ia masih membaca naskah miliknya sambil menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

Gadis berambut _teal_ itu berusaha keras untuk menghapalkan _dialogue_ miliknya. Ia melakukan itu karena ini adalah pertunjukkan pertamanya, sehingga ia tak mau membuat kekacauan dalam aksi perdananya.

**o~o~o**

Saat Miku berjalan di koridor sekolah, ia melihat kejadian yang mengagetkan. Iris _teal_-nya membulat sempurna. Ia pun mundur perlahan kembali, dan bersembunyi di balik dinding tikungan dekat tangga sambil mengitip kejadian tadi dari sela-sela dinding.

"Len. Apakah tidak apa-apa bila kita melakukannya di sini?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ yang rambutnya berhiaskan bando pita berwarna putih.

Pria bernama Len yang bagaikan cerminan gadis itu mulai menghimpit tubuh gadis itu ke tembok seakan agar gadis itu tidak lari kemana-mana.

"Tak ada seorang pun di sini. Rin, ayo lanjutkan _hal_ yang terlewatkan kemarin," jawabnya lembut.

Tanpa hitungan menit, pria bernama Len yang sekaligus teman sekelas Miku ini, menempelkan bibirnya dan mencium kembarannya dengan penuh gairah. Gadis kembarannya pun membalas ciumannya. Miku yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya.

'Bukankah mereka seharusnya bertingkah layaknya saudara kembar? Tapi, kenapa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu?' batin Miku.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa kedua saudara kembar dapat berciuman dengan penuh gairah? Dan mereka seakan... menikmatinya.

Ia masih menatap nanar pada pasangan _twincest_ tersebut. Jarak antara bibir keduanya pun mulai terlihat. Ya. Mereka sudah selesai berciuman.

Munculah semburat-semburat tipis pada wajah imut Rin. Len pun salah tingkah dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dengan amat malu, Rin pun pergi meninggalkan Len, dan ia pulang duluan.

**o~o~o**

Kedua kaki jenjang milik Miku mulai melangkah kembali. Saat beranjak dari tikungan menuju koridor, iris _turquoise_ Len menatap Miku tidak percaya. Miku benar-benar lupa bahwa Len belum meninggalkan tempat itu. Ekspresi Miku sungguh kaget. Ia hanya bisa menutupi bibir manisnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

Len mengerutkan dahinya. Ia berjalan menuju Miku dan menarik pergelangan tangannya, dan membawanya segera ke Ruang Kesehatan. Untung saja ruangan itu kosong.

Ia masuk bersama Miku ke dalam ruangan dan mengunci pintunya.

Lalu Len pun bicara. "Apakah kau melihatnya Hatsune-_san_?" tanyanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Len hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Dengar, kejadian tadi adalah rahasia yang bahkan kebanyakkan orang tak tahu. Apakah kamu dapat merahasiakannya? Hatsune-_san_?" Len melihat ke arah Miku dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Tapi sayangnya Miku tak merespon ataupun bereaksi.

"Hm..., bagaimana jika aku memberitahukannya kepada teman sekelas?" Miku bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberitahu hubunganmu dengan Kaito-_sensei_," balas Len cepat, tanpa memerhatikan muka Miku yang mulai pucat ketika mendengar kata _hubungan_ dan _kaito-sensei_.

'Apakah Kagamine-_san_ tahu hubunganku dengan Kaito-_sensei_?' batin Miku.

Lalu Miku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Baiklah, setuju. Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Len-_kun_." Miku memasang senyum palsu, sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Tak masalah, Miku-_chan_." Len menyambut uluran tangan Miku sambil memasang senyum terpaksa dan bersalaman, tanda perjanjian dimulai.

"Mulai sekarang, kamu bisa menceritakan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hubunganmu, padaku, dan begitu juga aku," jelas Miku sambil menatap Len dengan _teal_-nya. "Aku tak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, kau juga ya?" tambah Miku.

Len menganggukkan kepalanya.

/

.

"_Sial!__ Dia tahu rahasiaku! Apakah aku BISA benar-benar mempercayainya?" pikir mereka berdua dalam hati._

.

/

* * *

><p><strong>::Cuap-cuap Kei::<strong>

Fiuh... akhirnya saya men-translate fic punya author ber-pename kireinpinku. Semoga yang suka dengan pair-crack bisa bersorak-sorai gaje. #taboked

Sebenernya saya punya suatu ide buat fic dengan pair ini. Tapi karena ide itu terlalu rumit, jadi saya tahan dulu sampai fic Pro-Miss saya tamat. -malah promosi-

**::Sedikit Trivia::**

Di fic ini-author aslinya sendiri bilang begini- siapa yang review pertama, dapat kecupan singakat di pipi oleh Len Kagamine!

Jika berminat mendapatkan kecupan di pipi oleh Len, cepat-cepat tekan tombol review, sebelum direbut orang lain. 3 orang reviewer pertama lho. Haha.

**Mind to review? Please?**

**Thanks Fully,**

**=K2Kei=**


End file.
